Heat of Summer
by Anise Nalci
Summary: They skirt around, and the heat doesn't seem to affect them, although it stirs up emotions. Mystery couple


_**Is everyone susceptible to the heat?**_

-

_They skirt around, and the heat doesn't seem to affect them, although it stirs up emotions._

-

**Heat of Summer**

-

It was blisteringly hot in Walkerville even early that summer, before summer break even commenced. She'd never forget how her hair went limp around her shoulders, and dripped with sweat. The humidity made her want to faint. She wished she was able to maintain her dignity, like Keesha. Instead, no, she was dripping wet, and looked nothing like the glamourous diva Keesha was.

To make things worse, she was walking home with _him_. He, who was one of the most popular guys in Walkerville High. He, who was one of the hottest guys in Walkerville High. He, who was also one of the smarter guys in Walkerville high. He was also one of the guys she'd known in 3rd grade.

Was there no end to his accomplishments?

And who was she. Well, not quite a nobody, yet -

That morning, Keesha told her she'd be meeting up with some freshman from some college who she'd met at some random party _he'd_ probably been to. So that left her all alone, all alone, with no one to accompany her to _walk _home. Keesha should be driving her home, in her swanky little convertible -

But no.

So Keesh had gone, hailed the nearest boy (which happened to be _him_), and asked, "Could you walk little Miss Alone home?"

Keesha conveniently forgot that she had a crush on him. She felt her cheeks burn. She was _not _going to blush. Not in front of him.

He smiled at her (actually _smiled_!) and said, "She doesn't want to go in a car home? I could drive her."

"When you've lent your car to Mr. Rhule to get a bump up in your grades?"

"Hey, I'm not that stupid!" He protested.

"But you're a suck-up," Keesha retorted.

"I can't believe I ever dated you," he sulked.

"The thought is mutual. We fight too much anyway."

-

They walked home together.

He said nothing, she said nothing.

What surprised her was that he said nothing.

He wasn't surprised she said nothing. But he wished she did, because he liked her.

Now if only he could get the balls to ask her out.

-

She really liked him. Since - a long time, so long ago he couldn't remember.

He found out he liked her amongst the number of girls he'd dated.

She was always easy to talk to, until he thought of her _that way_.

He tried to talk to the guys about it but they always laughed at him and told him to grow some balls. Which he'd been telling himself.

Why was following your own advice so hard to do?

-

Keesha was not a dimwit. She could see their attraction. Hell, everyone could, except for themselves.

Idiots. She'd have to take things into her own hands. She called the rest of the gang for backup.

They were that difficult.

Another walk. Same reasons as before, except this time his car was in the garage, thanks to Mr. Rhule, who'd be paying for everything (now he could blackmail him). Keesha was secretly glad that the minx never learnt how to drive, anyway, of she'd have her own car, perhaps. That put her in his power.

-

Another walk.

She tried to look less nervous than she was already feeling. Later, she would suppose part of her nervousness stemmed from her knowing hat there was a vibe, tingling electricity about them. And yet she was too shy to say a thing. The heat wasn't helping much either. She was sweating buckets, while he looked calm and collected. And for the record, he didn't do a thing. Absolutely nothing.

Keesha groaned when she heard the outcome. He was difficult to matchmake, that was for sure. He would talk to her, and they were at ease, until they came to that issue, and then awkwardness would return. They would try to skirt around that issue.

-

The same routine goes on and on. The summer is hot, perfect for romance, and yet they skirt around it.

One day, it was going to hurt when the other is asked out by someone else. And then there would be drama and angst. Which should be interesting.

But Keesha believed in happy endings. You'd have to, if you wanted to keep your sanity around these two.

She just wished it would be sooner than later. Time is gold, you know. Precious.

Especially for two people who really care about each other, so much so that they have totally non-platonic feelings for each other, and yet do nothing for fear of hurting the other.

They were too self-sacrificing for their own good.

The other members of the gang groan. If they were going to get together, they had to do so in the summer. It was like, their season or something.

Besides, summer is sensual, in the moist, humid air and its heat, and in the summer, during the holidays, everyone is more relaxed and uninhibited.

Including them.

-

_**Author's Note**_

_-_

_So, another mystery couple fic. Tell me your opinions. Who are they?_

_I thought Keesha was awesome. And she's right of course. In the future of this fic's universe, they will get together...:)_

_Enjoy, read, relax and review,_

_lianneharmony_


End file.
